Trust
by ultimate-drax
Summary: Taking place right after Zuko joins the gang. Katara wont accept Zuko. She wont risk that he will harm her family. And she is willing to do what ever it takes to protect them. But can she do it? This is my first Avatar fic so please be cool.


**This story has been inspired by the successful movie Troy.**

**I don't own Avatar: the last air bender or Troy. (Sadly)**

"_You may have everyone else buying your little transformation, but you and I both know that you've been having trouble with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you this right now. You make one step back give me one good reason you might hurt Aang and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I will end it right there right then … permanently."_

Her warning stroked through Zuko's spine like a cold winter breeze. He can't blame her; she has every right not to trust him. He is surprise that they even gave him a chance. It doesn't matter how long it will take, he won't give up until he has regain her trust again. At least now that he had joined the group he has a small chance that she will forgive him. And he will never go back to his old self no matter what. He was going to make his uncle proud, and his mother, where ever she was. He took a look out the window before closing his eyes and slowly went into a deep sleep.

In the room right next to Zuko's where Katara's. She was thinking about what she had told Zuko earlier. She hopes she got to him. She really meant what she had told him; she wasn't going to risk that that monster was going to hurt her family. She knew his type, he will never change. A warning wasn't enough. She was holding southern water tribe dagger in her hand. She was going to do everything it toke to protect her family. Another fire nation was not going to destroy her life again. It was midnight and everyone was sleeping, except for Katara.

She slowly entered Zuko's room. He was in deep sleep. 'Good' she had to be quick so that he wouldn't wake up and be able to call for help. She brought the dagger up by his throat; this was it for the former prince of the Fire Nation. 'Wait, maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe I being to unfair on him.' She thought, she shake her head. 'No, he's a monster, he can't be trusted. He will kill us all if I don't stop him.' She tighten her grip on the dagger as she brought it closer to his throat.

"What are you waiting for?" He said with his eyes still closed. Katara was stunned; how long has he been awake? "Do it." He said opening his eyes a bit.

"If I don't kill you now, you will kill the rest of us." She said feeling unsure.

"I have already told you I won't, but you don't trust me and I understand why. And if this is what makes you feel better then do it." She was wanted to do it so much so badly. She hated him so much; this man had brought so much pain on her life. He has been lying, hurting others, and now he thinks he can just come here and claimed that he has changed. But why wasn't he resisting? Was he being serious? No, he was probably trying to psych her out. She wanted to do it but at the same time as much as she wanted to she didn't. He finally grabbed her arms and pulled her down and rolled over her. "I said, do it." Her dagger was still at his throat.

"Get off of me." She said angry. Her heart beat was speeding up. She felt the warmth of his body connecting with hers. His face was getting closer to hers.

"There is only one way to get out of this, and that is that you cute my throat. Now do it." She was shaking, was he really serious about this?

"If you won't get of me then I really will do it." She warned.

"Do I look like a care?" he asked

"Get of me right now you perve. I swear to god … I will …" Before she got to finish Zuko did the unthinkable; he kissed her. She closed her eyes softly and kissed him back. She toke away the dagger from Zuko's throat and put it down on the floor. She stroked her hands behind his back; their tongues were where now embracing each others. Zuko's hand went down to her leg and he started to remove her pants.

Minutes later they where they were both completely nude; they made passionate love, their tongues were making the same exotic dance as their bodies did. Who would have known that after all these times he tried to take them out she would be here with him right now? The moon light was shining in to the room revealing their love making. They continued to go on like that until their bodies gave in. they both breathed heavily. They were sweaty and exhausted. She snuggled her head into his chest while his arm was around her waist.

"Thanks Katara."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For trusting me again. I didn't think you would ever trust me after all the things I did. And now here we are."

"Yeah, here we are. Naked together in bed." She was thinking back to the invasion. She and Aang hade kissed. Was she being fair to him? Was she being fair to either one of them? Or better yet, did she really trust him already? Sure they had sheared bed but could she still trust him fully and completely?

"Something's troubling you; what is it?" he asked. She got up and put her clothes back on.

"I'm sorry Zuko; this was a mistake." Her eyes started to fill up. "No one can know about this. I'm sorry." She ran out of the room leaving Zuko confused. He lay back again putting his hands up to his face. He thought he had regained her trust but he had only received more questions. Had he hurt her more now? Why did she agree to this? She had accepted him but did she trust him? He didn't know what to believe anymore, or what to do. He decided just to wait and see what destiny had planned.

**I know, I know. He is sixteen and she is fourteen put this story has been going around my head for too long now I just had to write it. This will be a one shoot but I am going to make a sequel. If you all would want me to.**


End file.
